Unfulfilled Debts
by Redundantpig
Summary: Not being in the best of positions, Nakamura Arisa was taking care of her deadbeat father and sickly mother when her only source of income had ceased due to what she felt was crime. Accidentally being mixed with some from the Tanaka Clan the next town over due to mistaken identity, her time will change for the better... ...Or at least the others around her think so.


_**Okay, Y'all, this is my first crack at something non-fandom. This isn't something that's normally popular but I'm happy with my baby. It will be posted on other sites, so don't be alarmed if you go there and see the same exact thing.**_  
 _ **A bit of a warning though, Arisa? She is 15 and this is Edo Japan. If that is something you feel uncomfortable with, then this isn't the best of stories. There won't be much sex for a bit, but ... you'll see. I will post a warning similar at the beginning of every chapter, but other than that, there isn't much I can do.**_

 _ **As well, I want remind people that because of this being non-fandom, everything is owned by me (muhahaha!)**_

 _ **It's nice to not have to tell people I don't own a famous character or something.**_

 _ **Please tell me if you like it or not and be honest. This is the first writing thing I've been proud of since deleting my DA account and making a new one, so encouraging words would be the best.**_

 ** _Thank you!_  
~~**

Nakamura Arisa was in a tight position.

Being forced to take care of your dying mother and battle torn father was never the best of positions for a fifteen-year-old to be in, but that was her life now, and that's what she had to deal with.

By day, she worked at her friendly neighbour's stall in the town's center for they were beginning to get to that age where they couldn't do much. So, for a wage enough to sustain her parents and herself, Arisa would have to deal with the public. That along with making sure the shelves were stocked with meat and dealing with the occasional panhandler, it wasn't tedious.  
But at night was when it became unbearable.

Her father, who was supposed to look after his sickly wife wouldn't, which had stress Arisa to no end. The excuses that were made would come up saying he either slept all day or missing an arm would take the energy out of him enough to where he wasn't able to. There were many excuses that left her mother in her own feces and sweat that it had always left the teenager disheartened and lost.  
Even when coming home passed sundown, she would take her time to clean and feed her mother before any of the house work.  
Once everything was done, it was well after sundown, which only gave her little time to sleep. The next morning, she would usually have to do it all over again.

One morning into the cycle, Arisa began walking to work. The people around her seemed panicked as they ran the same way she was going. There was the smell of smoke in the air, but she didn't pay any mind. Something was always on fire in their tiny village with the Yakuza hanging about; Setting things aflame to rebel… or something. She tried to stay out of the politics of the Tokugawa period, since she was only fifteen and had other things to worry about than gangs and other things, but the girl began to worry once she got closer to the town center, seeing he stall she worked at in ashes.

Freaked out more than she would normally allow herself to be, Arisa ran to the stall, then to the building behind it, which was also smoldering. Looking at the smolder, her face paled as she realized that is where her employers sometimes stayed when the nights were late, and last night was late.

Arisa ran to the pile of ember and ash, thinking she would be able to save them, but was stopped by an onlooker who held her close.

"You can't get to close… you could get hurt…" The smooth voice calmed the teen enough to stop trying to get closer, but Arisa had still struggled lightly.

"but—they can't go! They were nice and don't deserve an end like that..."

The man who held her sighed then turned her around to get her to face him  
It got her to calm down, but the way this new man looked at her made her feel… uneasy.

"What were they to you?"

" _Ano_ — I worked for them. Nothing more…"  
The man looked at her chest for a few minutes then back up to her eyes with a smirk.

"Then you shouldn't worry yourself with these matters—"  
"—but if they were in trouble, or were sick or did something, I could have helped them. They were helping me, so I do not understand—"

"You would have helped them… no matter what?" The man queried, with an eyebrow raised as if he was confused at the notion.  
"Yes! Why wouldn't I?"  
Tears formed in Arisa's eyes, thinking of all the possibilities and everything they could have done to warrant this.

The man stood up, straightening the dark haori he wore.  
"We will keep in touch then."

Arisa looked up, wide eyed with dried tears as he walked into the crowd of onlookers, trying to figure out what the man was talking about.

There wasn't anything to be done here.  
So she brushed off her yukata herself and went home to figure out how to take care of her family without the steady income.

Tanaka Daiki was a man of _finer_ tastes. Being the second in line for clan head had made him feel a little bit casted aside, as if he weren't important enough for their much tinier clan… but the side business he kept away from his family made him feel as if he were vital to the day to day musings of the village.

Of course, there was only one brothel, but strangers have come far and wide to see the spectacle, even from the main land others around them call Chūgoku. Hell, he's even seen people who didn't speak any language he's ever heard of come to look at his fine selection of women.

Which was perfectly fine.  
They all could come from anywhere to touch and play but couldn't buy; it was a long-standing rule for the girl there came to him to seek refuge of some sort or came to pay a debt to save their tiny families. Daiki had never faulted them for doing such; it wasn't their fault in the first place. So, he insisted on taking care of the girls he ruled over as long as they took care of the needs the men who came as well as the families who needed it.

Respectively, if a person came to disrespect these said rules?  
He would punish them.

Either he would hurt them themselves by getting his men to maim them, or, pending on the crime, kill them in the most innocent of ways.

Like Shukaku.

A man who was married to his wife for years that owned a stall in a neighboring town.

He had come to his prestigious brothel for years upon years never making a scene until one day until the elder snapped.  
There was never a problem, but when his drinking had gotten the better of him and strangled one of his younger women to death, Daiki couldn't handle it.  
The elder man had found his death the next day; His house burnt to a crisp with his wife being held at Daiki's establishment to be taken care of.

The woman didn't know her husband had gone to brothels at all. Finding this out was a great shock and Daiki found it to be his duty to take care of the woman.  
The only thing that confused Daiki was the woman kept mumbling about a girl named Arisa and that she needed to take care of her.

So there the owner was, in front of the scene of the crime worried about a girl he didn't even know, until finding a young girl of the same description; dark brown hair, average build, bright green eyes... always wearing a Yukata of some sort.

She was running towards the rubble his men made with tears in her eyes.  
Thank goodness, he had stopped her, but he couldn't help but feel everything under her clothes, as if she was going to be one of the people he was going to take in, but when she explained who she was, he didn't pay any attention. Only thinking of what was under her clothes and how she could be of use to him.

Once the girl went back towards what he believed was her house, Daiki couldn't get her off his mind. Sure, he didn't know anything about her and the attraction was physical, borderline lustful to tell the truth, but he would get to know her.  
Even if his thoughts wondered to her repetitively on his way back to his little piece of heaven.

Once he walked in through his and the worker's entrance, everyone greeted him with a bow. One woman came by and walked to his left, holding admiration in her gaze like most of the women did.

"Is there anything you need me to do, _dono?_ " the girl, Haruka, had asked, hoping he would call for her later.

"Could you fetch me Kumiko, Haruka-san?" He asked, noticing the jealous look in the brown eyes, but she obliged anyway.  
"Of course, _dono_. I will send her to your quarters right away. "

Haruka turned around and walked away to look for the woman in question.

Sighing with a smirk, Daiki went into his immense chamber to sit and make some tea while he waited, thinking of all the possibilities that could happen within the next couple of weeks.


End file.
